The Black Case
by MoonlightBD
Summary: Sherlock dépérit, aucune affaire digne de sa présence ne se présente. Même la mystérieuse mort d'un Lord ne l'intéresse pas plus que les biscuits de Mme. Hudson. Mais lorsqu'une mystérieuse femme arrive pour lui lancer un défi digne de lui, il mettra tout en oeuvre pour le réussir.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Une silhouette vêtue de noir s'avançait dans la salle de bain aux reflets d'or. Entre les brumes de chaleur s'élevant dans la pièce, on pouvait nettement distinguer son large sourire, carnassier.

Sa main gantée passa lentement sur le corps inerte étendu dans la baignoire d'or. Un bras pendait mollement en dehors de la bassine ainsi qu'un de ses pieds posé sur le rebord. Elle s'arrêta au menton, le redressa, sortant ainsi la tête de l'eau légèrement rosée qui respirait la lavande. Les traits tirés par la peur, les yeux parcourant la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque aide, lil s'éteignait lentement. L'inconnu plongea son regard triomphant dans celui de sa victime.

\- Vous avez perdu, my Lord.

Entrouvrant les yeux, le « Lord » tenta vainement d'articuler une phrase, une injure, à l'encontre de son bourreau. Mais celui-ci posa délicatement son doigt sur la bouche devenue violette de sa victime.

\- Schhh…

Il tenta une dernière fois de se débattre mais il ne fit qu'accélérer sa mort douloureuse. Il rendit son dernier souffle dans un long et pénible râle.

\- Tss tss… fit la silhouette en secouant la tête.

Elle s'approcha de la chaise où reposait les habits du défunt et farfouilla dans les poches de son blouson. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour trouver sa récompense. Souriant à nouveau dans la douce brume s'évaporant, elle rangea précieusement son nouveau bien et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait de la poignée, elle fit demi-tour, claquant ses talons et revint rapidement vers sa victime. Passant une nouvelle fois sa main gantée sur le visage pâle, elle sortit d'une de ses poches une carte, qu'elle plaça dans la main pendante au dehors.

Jetant un dernier regard aux yeux vitreux du mort, l'inconnu sourit à nouveau, ravi.

Il n'était plus, et le jeu allait enfin commencer.

Un jeu dangereux mais terriblement intéressant, une sorte de chasse.

Triturant son trésor, le bourreau sortit de la pièce pour l'admirer. Il s'adossa au mur pour mieux le contempler, appréciant d'avance la bataille qui s'en suivra pour récupérer cette minuscule chose.

Il referma son poing dessus et releva la tête, rangea son bien et descendit les escaliers, sans oublier, bien sûr, de laisser un mot au majordome lui indiquant qu'il y une fuite dans la salle de bain. Souriant à sa propre plaisanterie, l'inconnu franchi le seuil de la maison et admira l'effervescence que dégageait la métropole en cette douce soirée d'automne.

Se mettant en route, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer en souriant largement :

\- Le jeu commence Monsieur Holmes, j'espère que vous êtes prêt à perdre.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce début?**

 **keur 3**


	2. Chapitre 1 l'As

**Chapitre 1 : l'As**

Sherlock se trouvait avachi dans son sofa, en peignoir, murmurant des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles. Son ami, et colocataire, John Watson, docteur de son état, tapotait rapidement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, racontant ainsi sur son blog la récente aventure du détective consultant.

\- Arrête… dit mollement le détective, sans détourner le regard du plafond qu'il fixait depuis une bonne heure déjà.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna le médecin.

\- De taper ! s'écria son ami, Ça m'empêche de réfléchir.

John lâcha un soupir d'agacement, Sherlock était insoutenable lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'enquêtes digne de lui à se mettre sous la dent. Son cerveau « pourrissait » comme il aimait dire à son ami.

Alors que John s'apprêtait à mettre le point final à son récit, la sonnette retentit. Il se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre, mais ne vit personne.

\- Sûrement des gosses, lâcha-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Quoi non? Il n'y a personne !

\- C'est un client, continua Sherlock, Déterminé même, avec la force dont il a fait preuve et la longueur de la sonnerie, donc de l'appui, le prouvent. Homme ou femme, je n'en sais rien, difficile à dire, mais je dirais que c'est une femme.

John secoua la tête, abasourdi par les réflexions de son ami. Ils entendirent la voix de Mme Hudson indiquant que le détective se trouvait à l'étage, donnant ainsi raison à Sherlock.

Celui-ci afficha un sourire narquois et triomphant lorsque leur client passa le seuil de la porte. Il eut raison, c'était un client, et une femme. De taille moyenne, portant une robe noire ressemblant fortement à celles portées au XIXème siècle, pensa John. Son visage rayonnait d'un sourire indescriptible, peint de noir, elle était très maniérée, ses cheveux coiffé en un chignon très soigné, elle prit rapidement place sur la chaise que lui proposait le médecin, surpris d'avoir affaire à une telle personne.

\- Bonjour, dit Sherlock en se rhabillant un peu mieux. Navré du désordre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, rassura l'inconnue.

\- Bien ! De toute façon je me fiche de votre avis! dit il en tapant dans ses mains.

John ne put retenir un « Sherlock » quelque peu indigné, alors que son ami prenait place dans son fauteuil gris-vert. La jeune femme fixa intensément le détective du regard, l'analysant. Il fit de même. Une sorte de combat mental s'engageait entre les deux personnes.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici, madame ?

\- Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance, les noms sont juste des lettres, juxtaposées, donnant un son s'apparentant à notre personne.

\- Intéressant, répondit Sherlock en mettant délicatement ses doigts les uns contre les autres. Vous avez raison, les noms sont ennuyants, juste une formalité pour paraître poli.

John haussa les sourcils, largué par la tournure que prenait la conversation entre ces deux intriguants personnages. L'une se tenait droite sur sa chaise, jambes croisées, regard énigmatique, l'autre assis dans son fauteuil, main contre main, analysant sa visiteuse.

\- J'ai une affaire à vous proposer Mr. Holmes. dit l'inconnue, arborant toujours son sourire énigmatique.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le détective. Et quelle affaire ? Un vol ? Un adultère ? Une personne telle que vous ne viendrait pas pour autre chose…

\- Telle que moi ? Développez Mr. Holmes, votre avis m'intéresse.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, tandis que John regardait tour à tour l'inconnue et son ami. Une véritable bataille de regards s'était engagée entre eux deux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas pressée mais semblez sûre de vous à propos de quelque chose, je ne sais quoi mais vous connaissez la solution. Votre robe, parlons en, atypique, peu commune, vous aimez vous faire remarquer pourtant vous marchez discrètement, pour preuve John vous a à peine entendue monter les marches, vous êtes voyante mais discrète. Vous êtes relativement jeune mais vos traits autour des yeux se sont durcis, oh, vous avez dû en traverser des épreuves, vous êtes célibataire et plutôt volage. il s'arrêta un instant, entrouvrant la bouche et écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

La jeune femme l'écouta attentivement, hochant la tête, ses lèvres couvertes de noir s'étirant toujours en un sourire.

\- Et ? continua-t-elle alors que Sherlock arborait toujours son expression.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venue pour une simple affaire telle qu'un vol ou un adultère n'est ce pas ?

Son sourire s'allongea encore plus, elle se leva doucement, avança vers la cheminée.

\- Non effectivement, mais laissez moi d'abord faire un portrait de votre personne je vous prie. dit elle

Il voulu protester mais elle répliqua rapidement que chacun devait y passer.

\- Vous êtes égocentrique, mais vous vous inquiétez d'une personne, votre fauteuil est en face de celui de votre ami ce qui indique que vous appréciez sa compagnie. Mais il y a une autre personne, qui compte un peu plus, une femme, au vu de l'emballage rouge sur la cheminée, petit mais suffisant pour contenir un téléphone, Mlle Adler je présume. Vous y êtes attaché pour avoir laissé l'emballage vide ici, place de choix, vous le voyez de partout. Vous la voyez plus comme une adversaire de taille, sinon vous auriez nettoyez cette boîte, elle est recouverte de poussière, un trophée en somme, une adversaire remarquable je dois dire.

Sherlock la regarda, l'écoutant attentivement, ne réagissant pas, elle avait raison, dans presque tout les points, la partie s'annonçait réellement intéressante pour le détective.

\- Non, je ne suis pas venue pour une simple affaire Mr. Holmes. Je suis venue pour un meurtre.

Il haussa les sourcils et se leva d'un bond, fit face à cette étrange inconnue. Elle ne l'égalait peut être pas en taille mais son regard teinté de ce sublime intellect égalait pleinement le détective.

\- Un meurtre, vraiment ? Vous avez l'air si heureuse de me l'annoncer…

\- Chut, ce n'est pas qu'un simple meurtre, c'est un défi que je vous lance. Résolvez ce meurtre, et trouvez l'assassin, sachez également que cet assassin va mourir bientôt, découvrez pourquoi et empêchez cette mort. continua-t-elle.

\- Un défi ? Et, naturellement vous connaissez l'assassin, et la solution pour l'empêcher de mourir ?

Elle hocha la tête, arborant toujours son sourire.

\- Lestrade ne va plus tarder maintenant, il a un gros problème sur les bras… Et je ne serais pas étonnée que votre frère, Mycroft, soit déjà sur les lieux.

Sherlock parut surpris, ce qui n'est guère courant pensa son ami, il fixa longuement la jeune femme, intrigué, elle était maligne, vraiment très intelligente.

\- Pourquoi accepterais-je ce défi ?

\- Parce que vous aimez les mystères, l'action, et parce que vous vous ennuyez. répondit elle calmement.

Dignement, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, John voulut l'interroger mais elle avait déjà franchi le seuil. Il jeta un regard interrogatif au détective qui souriait, on le sortait enfin de cette terrible routine.

\- Quelle étrange femme, dit John, On ne sait même pas son nom.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on en a faire ? Une affaire! Un meurtre, et une étrange personne me lançant un défi ! C'est génial!

La jeune inconnue entendit sa joie du bas de l'escalier, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer en passant le porche.

\- « The Game is On, Mister Holmes, and you're gonna fail. »

L'inconnue avait raison, Lestrade arriva une dizaine de minutes après son départ, implorant presque Sherlock de se déplacer sur les lieux du crime. Le détective ne se fit pas prier, il s'habilla rapidement, prit son manteau et informa Lestrade qu'il prendrait un taxi, John n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre son ami.

\- Alors c'est ça, tu acceptes un défi, tu sais à peine de quoi il s'agit et tu te mets en danger… soupira le médecin en entrant dans le cab.

\- Un meurtre, c'est juste ce qu'il me faut pour éviter que mon cerveau ne pourrisse John ! Qu'importe qui est cette femme, je le découvrirais bien assez tôt d'ailleurs, une chose est sûre, elle est terriblement intéressante.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot, Sherlock réfléchissait, cette étrange inconnue était forcément liée à ce meurtre, de près où de loin, mais plutôt de près pensait-il.

Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication, cette femme était soit l'assassin, soit l'orchestratrice du meurtre, dans les deux cas elle était coupable. C'en était tellement évident que Sherlock se demandait si la solution pouvait être aussi simple. Alors qu'il fixait sans pour autant voir les décors qui passaient rapidement au dehors du cab, l'énigme de la lady toute vêtue de noir lui revint en tête. Le détective comprit alors son vrai sens.

\- « Trouvez les preuves pouvant m'inculper, et sauvez moi. » murmura-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? s'enquit John.

\- Rien.

Puis le silence revint, troublé uniquement par les réflexions mentales de notre détective consultant.

"Mais la sauver de quoi, de qui ? De qui, une personne telle que elle aurait peur ?" pensait-il.

-Pourquoi Mycroft se déplacerait-il sur une scène de crime ? lâcha-t-il, Lui aussi est en rapport avec cette mystérieuse femme et ce meurtre.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il a juste envie de te revoir ? suggéra John sans trop y croire.

\- Une réconciliation familiale autour d'un cadavre, pourquoi pas John, pourquoi pas. rétorqua le détective sur un ton ironique.

Le cab les déposa devant la maison de la victime, riche à en juger par le quartier et la taille de la maison. Maison parfaitement anglaise d'ailleurs, avec ses briques blanches et ses colonnes pour soutenir le porche. La porte noire portant le numéro « 14B » en métal doré, si l'on faisait abstraction des lumières bleues projetées par les gyrophares dans la brume londonienne, tout semblait normal pour une matinée d'octobre. Sherlock remonta le col de son manteau, ce qui agaça John qui passait sous la banderole jaune de police à la suite de son ami. Donnovan les fit entrer dans la maison en jetant un regard des plus méprisable au détective qui répondit par un sourire des plus faux. Le médecin se contenta de saluer le sergent avant de pénétrer à son tour dans cette demeure.

La maison était en pleine effervescence, des policiers montaient et descendaient les escaliers en bois d'ébène, les gouvernantes et majordomes se faisaient interroger à l'écart. Alors que John prenait le temps de poser son regard sur chaque personne présente ici, Sherlock avait le sien braqué sur une silhouette à l'étage, s'appuyant sur son parapluie et tournant le dos aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

Sherlock ne mit pas long à monter les quelques marches, deux à deux, pour rejoindre Lestrade, et, vous l'auriez devinez, son frère.

Lestrade prit la tête du groupe pour les diriger dans la maison vers la scène du crime, Mycroft quant à lui emboîta le pas.

\- Bonjour, cher frère, salua Mycroft.

\- Qui est-elle ? demanda Sherlock sur la défensive.

\- N'as-tu donc jamais appris à dire « Bonjour » Sherlock ?

\- Qui est elle ? répéta le cadet en entrant dans le lieu indiqué par Lestrade.

\- Mais qui ça ? rétorqua son ainé, plus qu'agacé.

\- Oh tu le sais très bien. râla le détective.

La pièce était une salle de bain transpirant la luxure. Le mobilier en or plaqué en témoignait ainsi que la baignoire à pied du siècle passé, mais le cadavre gisant dans celle-ci était sans aucun doute plus récent.

Anderson s'agitait autour du cadavre, l'eau avait été envoyée aux égouts laissant le corps à nu. Un bras pendait mollement sur un rebord ainsi qu'une jambe. Le visage crispé de l'homme indiquait une mort des plus douloureuses qu'il soit. Ses cheveux blancs mi-longs s'étaient collés sur le crâne à moitié dégarni de l'homme.

\- Sir Harold Saxon, 51 ans, célibataire et sans enfant, commença Lestrade, Retrouvé ce matin à onze heure par le majordome.

\- John ? interrogea Sherlock alors que son compère s'était déjà rapproché de la victime pour l'examiner.

\- En bonne santé à première vue, aucune marque de strangulation ni de lutte, je dirais… Un infarctus ?

\- Mycroft ?

\- Sir Saxon, un proche conseiller de sa majesté la Reine, il -

\- C'est pour ça que tu es là, coupa le détective d'un ton ferme, Tu veux que je résolve cette enquête le plus vite possible sur ordre de la Reine, il inspira longuement, Tu as même annulé un, non deux, rendez-vous important avec tes services vaguement secrets pour me le dire.

Il releva le col de son manteau et fit saillir ses pommettes ce qui agaça profondément John, avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte. Sûr de lui, il sortait déjà son téléphone pour glaner quelques informations, lorsque son frère l'arrêta.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'en occupes Sherlock.

Le détective se figea sur le pas de la porte, intrigué, il se retourna vers son ainé et s'approcha de lui pour lui faire face. L'égalant ainsi en taille et en intellect, le cadet bomba le torse et fit une moue désappointée.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ? articula-t-il en tentant de garder son calme du mieux qu'il put.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas Sherlock, c'est une affaire classée top secrète, de plus, tu ne pourras pas gagner. sourit Mycroft.

\- Maison de pain d'épices, lâcha Sherlock avant de bousculer son frère d'un coup de coude et de se diriger vers le cadavre du Lord.

Il sortit sa loupe et se mit à inspecter à son tour le défunt, aux côtés de John qui avait déjà dit tout ce que lui voyait, c'est à dire, moins que son compère.

\- Pardon ? demanda celui-là, complètement largué par ce que venait de dire son ami.

\- On présente une maison en pain d'épices à un enfant mais on lui interdit d'en prendre un bout. expliqua Sherlock.

\- Mais l'enfant est malin et trouvera un moyen de la manger. compléta son ainé.

Sherlock releva la tête un instant pour jeter un regard des plus dédaigneux à son frère avant de se replonger dans ses déductions sur le cadavre gisant dans la baignoire aux reflets dorés.

\- Tu es l'enfant Sherlock ! s'exclama Mycroft en tapant avec le bout de son parapluie sur le parquet en bois sombre et plaqué.

La discussion prenant une tournure de querelle familiale, Lestrade préféra sortir de la salle de bain, accompagné d'Anderson, qui, déjà incapable de supporter un Holmes, devait maintenant supporter une querelle entre deux Holmes.

\- Et tu n'es pas ma mère, Mycroft, fort heureusement.

Le détective eut son regard attiré sur le sol par une carte blanche avec un as de coeur noir. Il la ramassa discrètement, comprenant immédiatement que c'était la signature de l'assassin et un invitation à jouer à son jeu, il la rangea dans la poche de sa veste avec la ferme intention de l'observer plus tard, lorsqu'il serait loin de son frère et de ses discours moralisateur.

\- C'est pour ton bien, cher frère. Tu vas encore t'impliquer émotionnellement comme avec Mlle Adler, qui te salue d'ailleurs.

Sherlock ne réagit pas à la mention du nom de La Femme et resta concentré sur ses observations.

\- Je n'ai pas d'émotions Mycroft. Mon cerveau est trop occupé et c'est inutile. répliqua sèchement le cadet sans pour autant détourner son regard du cadavre.

\- Je confirme, coupa John complètement perdu au milieu de cet échange entre les frères Holmes.

Cette remarque lui valut deux regards interrogatifs des Holmes. Le médecin les regarda à tour de rôle, pensant qu'ils avaient compris cette simple phrase. Mais, une fois de plus, les deux frères donnant l'impression d'être intelligents – et ils l'étaient – ils ressemblaient souvent à deux idiots.

« Des idiots intelligents » comme disait John en parlant de Sherlock et de son frère à ses amis.

\- Je confirme, commença-t-il blasé, le fait que Sherlock n'a pas d'émotions.

Il s'attira un regard triomphant de la part du détective et ami mais un regard foudroyant de la part de son frère.

Sherlock eut bientôt fini d'inspecter le corps reposant dans la baignoire aux effluves de lavande et se releva d'un bond, enleva ses gants, et adressa un sourire des plus ironiques à son frère avant de relever son col et de faire saillir ses pommettes. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie sans oublier quelques aimables paroles pour Mycroft, qui, en le regardant partir avec John, savait comment tout cela allait se terminer. Il aurait beau tout essayé, Sherlock se trouvait d'ors et déjà emprisonné dans les filets d'une femme dangereuse, mais, et il se devait de l'admettre, terriblement intéressante. Et, alors qu'il observait Sherlock partir pour mener cette nouvelle enquête tout en expliquant à son ami ce qu'il venait de découvrir et de déduire sur le corps du pauvre Lord, mort d'un soi-disant infarctus et sur cette mystérieuse femme sans nom. Mycroft soupira puis jongla avec son parapluie en sortant de la salle de bain. Il prit son téléphone et appela sa prochaine victime, l'une des futures personnes, parmi tant d'autres, dont il aurait le sang sur les mains, cela prochainement, il en avait peur.

\- Je ne vous félicite pas Miss Jones, dit-il gravement, L'accord était de mettre hors-jeu Sir Saxon et les autres, pas de mêler Sherlock Holmes à tout ça. soupira-t-il.

Mycroft déambulait dans les rues de Londres encore embrumées de par leur proximité avec la Tamise, tapant de son parapluie sur les dalles grises tout en ayant une discussion quelque peu mouvementée au téléphone.

\- Miss Jones je comprends votre- Oui, désolé, je sais oui…

En écoutant cette demi-conversation voua avez certainement l'impression que quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil est en train de passer un savon au chef des services vaguement secret du Royaume-Uni.

Mais ce n'était pas une simple colère, la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil ne criait pas elle restait d'un calme olympiens tout en énumérant les closes du contrats passé avec Mycroft Holmes.

Une certaine aigreur dans sa voie se faisait sentir. Elle devait agir, la liste n'était pas complète et elle allait être encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

* * *

HEEEEEEEYYYY

Désolé pour ce retard, j'ai commencé le lycée, nouvel horaire, nouveaux profs, interros à répétition, rythme de sommeil plus ou mois stable

enfin voila

j'essayerais de publier plus vite ! ^^

Partage si tu veux

si tu veux m'épouser laisse une review ^^


End file.
